Alas de un angel
by Tobey Cooper
Summary: Sin saberlo su amor fortuito abrio la caja de pandora, habia que ser detenidos porque esa clase de amor ni dios lo permitiria


Hola, he venido aquí a publicar mis cuentos cortos para acostumbrarme a esta pagina.

Esta pareja es una de las que mas amor y casi nadie escribe asi que me anime hacerlo yo, espero que sea de su agrado.

…

El mundo siempre dividido. Miro el cielo gris por las nubes del firmamento anteriormente azul. A decir verdad y siendo sinceros ahora todo lo veía como un simple y opaco gris. El ambiente, las personas e inclusa su propia vida. Por eso que muchas veces se cuestionaba su propia existencia y porque continuaba; consumar el impiadoso pecado del suicidio.

No le encontraba sentido a su destino, a donde ir… a nada. Vestido completamente de negro- en los funerales siempre hay que estar de negro, pensaba- iba para su muerte al fin y al cabo. Todavía no se decidía como, pero sentía que cuando llegara el momento la respuesta estaría frente a sus ojos. Caminaba a pasos pesados, pareciendo perdido.

-Oye- escucho una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que reaccionara y cayera en la realidad haciéndole voltear- ¿te puedo ayudar?- pregunto con esa voz que destellaba claramente una luz o algo.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Fue solo un pequeño instante pero para ellos fueron como si hubiera pasado una eternidad. Esa oscuridad en la que se veía envuelto de pronto se disipo, se vislumbró aquellos ojos como el cielo que le hacían sentir paz.

-Eh…no- dice para después contradecirse un poco- no sé, tal vez- no se entendía ni el mismo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto fingiendo no entender.

Ese chico rubio no era realmente eso, era algo más. Un ángel era el nombre que generalmente los mortales le daban, aunque eso era solo un nombre.

-Es algo difícil de explicar- dijo sin encontrar en su mente algo que se oyera coherente y concreto- solo que… realmente no sabia que es lo que iba a hacer- no quería contar mas detalles, todo pensamiento suicida había volado lejos.

-Ah, algo que pueda hacer por ti- su misión estaba cumplida; el suicidio no sucedería y aunque no había sido de la forma en que había planeado como siempre el punto es que se había realizado pero había algo fuerte y demandante de estar a su lado, una atracción difícil de ignorar.

-Tal vez- dijo mirando al piso a la vez que le cogía la mano más por necesidad que por otra cosa- que vengas a verme al día siguiente.

-Yo…creo que no podre- dudaba de su propia negativa ¿Por qué no simplemente decía un simple no? Ni idea.

-Quisiera verte otra vez- dijo con un hilo de voz aferrándose a esa mano pero sin llegar a lastimarlo mejor dicho como si pudiera. Es que ahora tal vez no estará mucho con el, no ahora que sus pensamientos estaban revueltos, quería verlo ya con lamente algo mas clara.

-Y veré si puedo venir- decía tratando de encontrarle calma, mientras llevaba su mano a su cabello sintiendo esos cabellos negros y volver a mirar esos ojos negros que ocultaban sus sentimientos, menos para el, que eran como ventanas que le hacia ver su alma rota.

El pelinegro sonrió apenas soltándole al fin la mano y cerrar los ojos disfrutando el tacto que le brindaba el rubio.

-Gracias- logro susurrar.

No lograba articular nada el "joven" que se dedicaba a enredar sus dedos en aquellas hebras negras, mientras inconscientemente su inmortal corazón se permitía amar, aunque estuviera mal.

-Obito- la voz de un hombre se oía en la distancia haciendo que ellos de apartaran.

El chico vio quien le estaba llamando viendo que era su padre y que le miraba un tanto extraño, cosa que omitió.

-Tengo que irme- dijo dando un paso para atrás- entonces ¿si te veré de nuevo?- pregunto verificando que fuera cierto.

-Si, aquí en el mismo lugar- dijo sonriéndolo poniéndole nervioso.

-Adiós- se despidió con la mano alejándose del rubio- por cierto- se detuvo- no me has dicho tu nombre- menciono al ver que no conocía aquel detalle de ese desconocido.

-Naruto- se presento.

-Nos vemos Naruto- y dicho esto por fin se fue.

Aquel ángel lo observo como se alejaba de el, se alegro un poco ante la idea de verle al día siguiente. No obstante se había olvidado de esa ley que se lo prohibía; pero eso le vería después. Suspiro yéndose por una dirección contraria.

-¿Qué quieres Madara?- pregunto mosqueado el menor.

-¿Qué andaba haciendo?- le pregunto a su vez, aunque se le notaba ansioso.

-Estaba hablando con alguien- respondió sin entenderle a que punto quería llegar con ese cuestionamiento, era demasiado obvio que lo estaba haciendo.

-¿estas seguro de que estabas hablando con alguien?- eso si lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

-Claro que si- comento empezando a sentirse de malas- no entiendo de que demonios estaba hablando.

-No, por nada- estaba mintiendo. Incluso por eso mismo le había llamado, pues le alarmaba ver a su único hijo hablando solo en media calle- y ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Supongo que bien- contesto- lo estoy superando.

-Sabes que tienes mi apoyo- le ponía una manos en el hombro reforzando sus palabras-.

-Lo se- dice- pero, necesito tiempo ¿sabes? Hasta que me sienta un poco mas seguro.

-Lo que quieras- suspiro- solo quiero que no hagas ninguna estupidez- trago duro el oír eso.

-No ¿Cómo crees?- pensó que por poco iba a cometer esa estupidez mencionada.

-¿quieres ir a la casa?- ofreció, no quería dejarle solo.

-No- se negó- como dije solo necesito tiempo.

-…- tomo aire- si creo que si, entonces nos vemos- se despidió, sin querer insistir, sabia que esa actitud terca heredada de el no le haría cambiar de opinión.

No era que no le tuviera confianza, incluso sabia que siempre podía confiar en el, pero no quería ver nadie. A excepción de aquel rubio, con ese sujeto era diferente a todos los demás, hasta de aquella persona que era fruto de sus tristezas que se había ido lejos.

Dejo de pensar eso, ahora lo mejor era ir a su propia casa sin quitar de su pensamiento que sería de el al día siguiente.

…

El día paso volando, así como la noche que el sueño no le pareció ni profundo ni real, casi inexistente. Justo a las 24 horas después de aquel encuentro se encontraba ahí parado en el mismo sintió.

Paso el tiempo y se disminuía su paciencia hasta que lo vio acercándose hacia el. Su corazón latía frenéticamente y sintió un impulso de correr hacia el y abrazarlo para no soltarlo, sin embargo se desistió a la idea.

-Hola- saludo Naruto ya estando de frente a el.

-Hola ¿Qué tal?- le correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Qué tal si te invito un café?- propuso entusiasta.

-Por supuesto-accedió y sin poder esta vez reprimirse se aferro a su brazo para sorpresa de ambos.

Sin decirse nada o mejor dicho sin poder hacerlo se fueron caminando, la gente les observaba pero eso poco les importaba. Sentían ese bienestar que para Naruto era nueva y desconocida, al contrario de Obito que ya había sentido ese fuerte sentimiento pero que pensó que jama voveria a sentir.

Anduvieron de un lugar a otro casi sin separarse. Llegaron a un sitio fuera de la ciudad cuando estaba atardeciendo: era un acantilado para especifica pero aquel peligro sitio era perfecto para ver el ocaso que esperaban mientras estaban sentados con los pies en el abismo.

-Obito- le llamo el rubio haciendo que le tomara atención.

-¿Si?- dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-Me gusto mucho pasar ese día contigo- confeso cohibiendo a su acompañante que se puso rojo por el comentario.

-Eh…yo- decía bajando la mirada.

-Oh entiendo- suspiro desilusionado al ver esas reacciones.

-No me malentiendas- corto mas decidido- es que es algo muy rápido para mi- soltó mirándole a apenas para después fijar su vista en el horizonte.

Le miro sin entender aunque era un poco justificable ya que no sabía mucho de los humanos. Pero esa sensación de tenerle cerca, de sentir su tacto era imposible de pasar por alto. Sin poder un momento más le agarro de la barbilla obligándole a mirarle y sin poder permitirle hablarle mas sello sus labios con los suyos en un beso.

El moreno abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir eso, pero en contra de todo pronostico, de que le empujara y se alejarse lo cerro lentamente empezando a corresponder el beso que comenzaba a volverse mas demandante.

Ese beso que podía haber durado una eternidad, los dos sabia que era lo que mas querían sin embargo uno era un ser mortal que necesitaba de aire para poder vivir. Pero no fue por mucho ya que si apenas tomo un respiro volvió el a tomar la iniciativa enrollando sus brazos en el cuello del ángel juntándole hacia el.

Sus cuerpos se juntaba cada vez mas sintiendo incomoda la ropa que portaban. Naruto rompió el beso bajando hasta ese cuello empezando a lamerlo y mordisquearlo un poco, degustando de su sabor y escuchando extasiado como pequeños gemidos de deseo que salían de su amante que le revolvía el cabello.

-N-naruto- suspiraba sintiendo ese vibrar en su cuerpo- e-espera… aquí no- decía como podía haciendo que las caricias cesaran.

-¿No quieres?- pregunto arrepentido de hacer algo que su amado no quisiera.

-Yo si quiero, pero no al borde de un acantilado- señalo recordando el lugar tan expuesto en el que se encontraban- mi casa- continuo- no esta muy lejos de aquí- esos eran muchas indirectas.

-Entonces- dijo mientras se levantaba al borde del precipicio y darle ofrecerle la mano para que se levantara- ¿me permite pasar esta noche en su casa?- pregunto con ese tono de caballerosidad que derretiría a cualquiera.

El chico acepto la mano que le ofrecían y después darle un piquito en los labios para llevarlo a su casa que estaba muy cerca y estaba muy apartada de las demás dándoles una privacidad absoluta.

Cuando cerraron la puerta de la casa fue cuando le dieron rienda suelta a su pasión. Sus labios necesitados de unían varias veces, sus manos removían aquellas molestas prendas que les impedían amarse completamente a la vez que a pasos lentos y torpes a la tan esperada recamara del humano.

Luego de que entraran Naruto fue depositando a Obito en el amplio lecho mientras le seguía besando. Se posiciono encima de el quitándole la ultima ropa y contemplando su desnudez. Ni los seres celestiales se compraban con esa belleza que se encontraba bajo su yugo.

No dudo de llenar ese cuerpo de sus caricias, de sus besos que le deseaban y le amaban y excitarse cuando sentían que le correspondía con esa misma fuerza e intensidad y que con aquel acto no solo entregaban carnalmente si no también su alma y corazón.

Hubo un momento que ya no aguantaba más; tenía que poseerlo, ahora mismo. Sintió como las piernas del azabache se enredaban en sus caderas empujándole hacia el y que su miembro de restregara con aquella entrada que lo tentaba de pecar. Al parecer no era el único que deseaba consumar ese acto. Se acerco a el juntando sus frentes; sus respiraciones agitadas de mezclaban.

-Vamos- jadeaba el mortal moviendo un poco las caderas- hazme tuyo, no aguanto mas- suspiraba en contra de su oído.

-Te amo- dijo entrelazando sus manos empezando a abrirse paso dentro de el gimiendo en el proceso.

Hasta que entro por completo en el dejo de moverse. Tomo entre sus manos la cara de su amante que estaba algo roja por el esfuerzo mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por esas mejilla calientes por el dolor que no dudo en limpiarlas.

-Yo también te amo- paro sus acciones sintiendo como su corazón parecía que lo atacaría un infarto, pero era un ángel asa que era imposible eso. Sonrió como nunca en su eterna existencia lo hizo besándole de nuevo, a la vez que comenzaba a besarle de nuevo, a al vez que comenzaba a embestirle lentamente.

Paso poco para que lo envistes aceleraran su ritmo. La habitación estaba totalmente impregnada de su amor, de sus jadeos, de sus jadeos exigentes y testarudos de más, esos dos cuerpos contorsionándose en ese amor que los conducía a la locura.

Sin prevenirles aquel acto llego a su fin; el ángel en el interior de su amado mientras que este terminaba en medio de sus abdómenes. Por primera vez en su inmortal existencia se sentía exhausto echándose sobre el joven que había marcado como suyo aunque no le importaba mucho.

Salió lentamente de el, sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad; Naruto volvió a sujetar otra vez sus manos entrelazándolas levantado una para besarle la mano con devoción casi sagrada.

-Te amo- repetía una y otra vez acurrucándose en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón como le mejor melodía jamás hecha.

-Igual yo mi amor- bostezo largamente- quiero que estemos así… siempre- susurro cerrando pesadamente los parpados quedándose dormido.

Se le quedo viendo un rato mas ¿quedarse con él? La oferta era muy tentadora, claro que quería quedarse con el. Al poco tiempo el también se quedo dormido.

…

Cuando por fin despertó se percato que estaba solo. Como pudo se levanto poniéndose apenas los bóxers para irse a la sala-comedor encontrándose con una nota en la mesa.

Sintiendo como una opresión en el pecho que le dictaba que algo malo sucedía cogió la nota leyéndole cuidadosamente.

Esta decía:

_Lamente tenerme que haberme ido así pero tenia asuntos que atender; quisiera verte en el acantilado al atardecer_

_Te amo_

_Naruto._

Termino de leerla estrujándola en sus manos, ese mal presagio seguía presente, pero eso no lo sabría hasta que lo volviera a ver.

Esta estaba en donde pertenecía, en aquellos sitios donde el mismo dios se hallaba y el no estaba nada feliz, esa ira, contada en le biblia se hacia presente de nuevo.

Una orden se había dictado; el pago por el pecado de la prohibición de la unió de un ángel y un demonio debía ser saldada de inmediato. Esa ley nunca se había roto…hasta ahora.

Naruto se encontraba en las alturas detenido por los demás ángeles viendo entre lágrimas e impotencia lo que los altos mandos habían dictado: exterminar aquella persona que le entrego en las mas bajo de sus pasiones.

Pensar tan siquiera en eso le rompía el alma, no podía hacer nada…o si. En un descuido que los vigilantes tenían puesta hacia el desprendió sus amplias alas, emprendiendo el vuelo y bajando con la mayor velocidad posible rogando llegar a tiempo, cosa que no fue así.

Había llegado el atardecer con unas nubes rojas como la sangre. Obito le espera ansioso en el lugar donde la había citado; quería verlo, lo necesitaba tanto a su lado.

-Uchiha Obito- le aterrorizo oír su nombre viendo al portador de aquella voz.

Quedo en shock ante lo vio. Era un ser alto. Con alas largas y blancas a su lado que le hacia volar a un metro del suelo , pero lo que mas le impacto fue el arma que tenia en sus manos; era anormal, aunque era obvio que era una pistola. Esa arma que solo se enfundada cuando se abría la caja de pandora, la cual era su recipiente.

No pudo moverse, no hablar. Hoyo el sonido del tiro, limpio y puro y pronto un dolor intenso en su estomago donde fue ahí el impacto de la bala que lo obligo caer de rodillas: sus manos llegaron a la herida manchándose se sangre que salía a borbotones de su cuerpo.

Alzo la vista antes de desplomarse en el suelo observando al angel desaparecer. La hemorragia lo estaba matando lentamente, dentro de poco todo habría terminado. Empezaba a ver negro cuando sintió como algo o alguien se aferraba su cuerpo.

Entreabrió los ojos encontrándose con aquel que amo. Sus alas sobresalían así como el llanto que llegaba a sus oídos. Una leve sonrisa decoro sus labios tratando de acariciar su mejilla con su mano ahora carmesí mas se lo impidieron.

-Quería verte- susurro entre tartamudeos, su pulso se hacia cada vez mas débil.

-Shh- le callo, apretándolo contra su regazo, llorando como nunca- no hablas- decía sintiendo ese desesperación- por favor, no te mueras.

No le quería verle morir, le amaba y fue ahí cuando tomo su decisión. Le tomo de nuevo del rostro; ahora estaba mas muerto que vivo, tenia que apresurarse. Sus alas se curvearon cubriendo el cuerpo de su amor como sabanas de seda.

Se acerco mojándolo con sus lágrimas dándole su último beso y susurrándole sus últimas palabras.

-Te entrego mis alas para que puedas vivir- el llanto pro fin paro y aquellos ojos negros comenzaron abrirse despacio- nunca lo olvides- el sonido parecido al de un cristal romprse comenzó a sonar- que te amo- el angel se rompió en mil pedazos literalmente, convirtiéndose en un finísimo polvo de cristal que se lo llevo el viento en un soplido, vistos por su mante que recién renacía.

…

Pasaron los días; jamás regreso. Todavía le esperaba en los ocasos; en el mismo lugar donde habían confesado su amor y desatado la furia del cielo. Le espera vestido de negro, seguro de que voveria.

Lo que no sabia es que ese pecado que había iniciado todavía no terminaba todavía; ese pecado crecia dentro de el y tal vez, solo tal vez regresaría y estarían juntos… otra vez

Fin?


End file.
